Artemis Fowl and the Hunt
by Athena Sage
Summary: Artemis Fowl has started to collaborate with the fairies. And he believes that the finding of more mystical creatures is over. Until the LEP alerts him that there may be something more mystical than them. Gods, real living and breathing Gods. Will the Gods stand a chance against Artemis Fowl and the LEP?
1. Prologue: The Wake-up Call

**Hi, this is my first time trying out an Artemis Fowl story. All con criticism is most welcome and please follow if you like it!**

_11 pm, Fowl Manor, outside Artemis's bedroom. _

**Holly's POV:**

Captain Short silently tried to break her way into the Fowl Manor. _D'arvit! _She swore under her breath as she tried yet another kick. The glass held steady though her kicked proved hard. Holly rubbed her temples as she hovered in the air, molecules vibrating. She could just have ringed the doorbell and entered the house when Butler opened it, but this was a mission. The objective was only one human, not two. And Artemis was the only person she needed to collect.

Holly took a deep breath and tried one more kick. This time she thought she heard something, then she caught sight of Artemis Fowl the Second stirring and she held her breath. Artemis Fowl looked like he was yawning through the translucent curtains. _Curse this soundproof glass! _Holly wanted to yell but thought better of it. "Holly, check this out." The sound of Foaly's voice crackled in the earpiece. It made Holly a little more relaxed, _finally some news_. Captain Short checked through the files he had sent her through the newest gadget that Artemis and Foaly had designed together. They called it 'the Foal'. An idiotic name for such a smart device but Holly decided better than to comment on both the genius's work. She had not yet learnt how to fully utilize 'the Foal' but could at least carry out some of its basic functions. Holly took in a frustrated gasp as she realized that the font was too tiny. They had used some of the human technology that was too complicated for Holly to understand. _D'arvit! _She swore yet again. "Foaly, how do I zoom on this thing?" She tapped the screen wildly. Foaly neighed in laughter, "Just use two fingers and touch the screen and form a gap between them." Holly tried as she was told and indeed the words became bigger and sharper. "Smart device," she muttered, forgetting that Foaly was on the other side of the line. She thought she heard him say, 'It's you that's dumb'. Holly sighed and got back to work, it was going to be a long night.

_11.15pm, Fowl Manor, inside Artemis's bedroom._

**Artemis Fowl's POV:**

Holly leaned forward and their lips met. Artemis held on to her waist as they kissed, sending vibrations through their bodies. "Artemis…" Holly found his eyes and he waited expectantly for yet another kiss. "Artemis…" Holly's slim and long fingers reached forward, her face inches away from his and then… she slapped him.

Artemis Fowl the Second woke with a start, yawning as he sat up. He shook his head trying to forget the dream that he dreamt of every night. His hormones were in a mess and he tried to shake the feeling of the kiss from his mind. _Holly is my friend, she is just my friend, _Artemis reminded himself as he yawned yet again. He stared into blank space and the memory of the kiss came back. _No! _He tried to ease his pajamas as a form of distraction or remember the hardest Math question he had faced. But no, the memory was unwilling to go. "Uggh!" Artemis slammed his study desk in frustration. (Yes, even Artemis Fowl the Second had messed up mood swings at times)

Artemis looked out of the window, only to find a shimmering figure as he stared closer. "Holly!" He shouted in surprise. He could see her mouthing the words, 'Let me in Mud Boy!' Was it his imagination or was Holly really there?

_12am, a random forest._

**Artemis's POV:**

Artemis crept amongst the dense forest plants. The dew droplets gleamed on the surface of the leaves. There stood the creature she had long been hunting, some monster that had been reeked of dried blood. Artemis wanted to pinch her nose at the rusty smell but she reminded herself that she had to slay this creature. She placed an arrow in her bow and shot.

The arrow whizzed through the air and pierced through the hard skull of the daft but dangerous creature. It found its mark squarely in the middle of the skull. The creature was given no time to react, anyone or anything would have died immediately from such a shot. Including a daft monster no matter how dangerous. Artemis nimbly leaped out of the cover of the dense plants and fell to the side of the creature. Artemis ensured that her unlucky prey was dead and with the wave of her hand, changed the creature into a coat made of its fur. She draped it on her hand and headed back to the camp that the Hunt had set up.

As soon as she reached the camp, Thalia came right up to her. "My lady, did you kill it?" Thalia was filled with inquisitiveness and Artemis studied her Huntress. She had decided to grow her hair long and the once short and spiky messed up haircut now was a mane of black. "Yes, yes I did." Thalia nodded and stepped back while Artemis led her lieutenant into her tent. There her deer waited contentedly for her. Artemis sat down on the floor of the tent and spoke to Thalia. "There is yet one more threat," Artemis flicked her eyes across the tent as if half expecting that a monster might sneak into the tent. "What is it my Lady?" asked Thalia, obviously curious. "Fairies, creatures that I have long forgotten." Artemis answered. "Fairies?" Thalia could not believe her ears, was Artemis going nuts? "Yes fairies… sophisticated ones."

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review! If you liked it then follow! Thanks again.**


	2. Author's Note: Please Read!

Hi guys,

I'm not sure whether you guys will be happy when you see this, but here's some good news. I've finished up my exams and now I'm back to writing fanfiction. Okay, so here's the good news. I'll be continuing the next chapter of the story. So there will be no more adoption. Well, I'll probably post it up in a bit after I finish writing the next chapter!

Bye,

Athena Sage


End file.
